


Spoy Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [12]
Category: Newsies
Genre: Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, mentions of upcoming deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: an ill parent, an after school job, a suspicious person
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Tommy Boy
Series: Newsies drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 2





	Spoy Drabble 1

“Fuck,” Tommy boy cursed under his breath, sucking his finger to stop the bleeding, damn paper, he was always getting paper cuts from them. Not that he could complain about his job, he wasn’t exactly the best employ to hire. Considering his weird school hours, and three other jobs to account for. Madeline popped her head into the back room. 

“You’ve got a call,” She said, “From Keystone.” The hospital. 

Tommy boy’s heart dropped, “Uh yeah” He nodded, “I’ll be right there.” Madeline nodded, leaving the room, and Tommy boy put his papers down, brushing his bloody finger on his pants. 

Walking out of the back room, Madeline handed him the phone, she gave him a look he couldn’t quite make out. He brought the phone up to his ear, “Hello?” 

“ _Hi_ ,” A cheery voice rang out on the other line, _“Is this Thomas Fitzgerald?”_

“Yes,” Tommy boy gulped, wishing they’d get to the point already. 

_“My name Andrew, I’m with-”_

“Keystone, yeah I know,” Tommy boy breathed out, “Is my mom ok?” 

The voice on the other end- Andrew, hesitated a bit, before speaking again, _“Uh no I’m afraid not, we’d like to see you, to tell you what’s going on.”_

Tommy boy rubbed his eyes, taking a shaky breath, “Yeah, ok, I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone, walking to Madeline’s office, “Hey-” 

“Go.” She said, nodding her head. 

“Thank you.” 

–

The trip to the hospital was agonizing, it seemed the bus hit every red light there was, and was going as slow as it possibly could without stopping. Tommy boy bumped into a hooded figure on the way into the lobby, he gave them a rushed apology, and continued on his way. 

Eventually he got to the wing his mother was in, “Hi, I’m looking for-” 

“Thomas.” A voice called out behind him, and he turned around. 

“Dr. Micheal,” Tommy boy breathed out, “I got a call, and they didn’t quite say what was wrong,” He rambled on, and Dr.Micheal nodded. 

“Follow me.” 

He followed Dr.Micheal to his mother’s room, accidentally bumping into someone, and he swore it was the same person he’d run into moments before. He walked into his mother’s room and immediately regretted it. The constant beeping from the machines, and the depressing white color scheme of the room, really gave him the creeps. 

His mother looked, for lack of a better word, dead, her whole body was still and pale, the under of her eyes were blue, matching her lips. He would’ve assumed she was dead if not for the slow rise and fall of her chest. 

“She’s not getting any better is she?” Tommy boy whispered, and the doctor nodded. 

“I’m afraid not Thomas,” He said, “Actually quite the opposite, she’s getting much worse, and she’s not responding to treatment anymore.” 

Tommy boy nodded, “I understand.” Dr. Micheal nodded, 

“Do you want me to leave you two alone?” 

“Can she hear me?” Tommy boy asked,

“We don’t really know, we hope she can though.” 

Tommy boy wiped his eyes, “Uh, I have to get back to work, I can’t miss anymore time.” He know how bad he probably sounded, using work as an excuse to not talk to his dying mother, but he had to get out of there. 

“Of course,” The doctor gave him an understanding look, and Tommy boy left the room. He walked, well speed walked- okay he practically ran out of the hospital room. Running out of the hospital, he saw the person he’d run into again. He started to run in the opposite direction of the person. 

He got on the bus, breathing heavy, and trying to control his tears. He started to zone out a bit, eventually being brought back to earth by a tap on the shoulder. He looked up to see his boyfriends face peering- well not quite down, at him. 

“You ok?” Spot asked, taking the seat next to him, “I was on my way to find you, Maddie called me, told me the hospital called, so I was coming to check up on you.” 

“You found me.” Tommy boy said numbly, and Spot rubbed his back, “at first I thought you where some hoodie person that I’ve been seeing.” 

“Hoodie person?” 

“Long story.” 

“Ok,” Spot nodded, “Well let’s get you home, and you can tell me it, does that sound good?” 

“Yeah,” Tommy boy nodded, “that, that uh, that sounds good.” 

“Ok baby let’s get you home.” 


End file.
